A View From The End
by Luzian16
Summary: Ice King accidentally travels back to Marceline's past. He opens his eyes to a wasteland and spotting a little girl and a familiar man in a suit, he begins following them and watches the moments and similarities to the present unfold in front of him.
1. Mention

**Author's Note: I made this fan-fic as an answer to those who asked for me to continue "I Want To Know"(Even if it was about to end)**

** So instead, I created a separate fan-fic, this contains more Simon and Marcy stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series, Adventure Time, and any following quotes or lyrics that will follow in the fan fiction. Adventure Time and any other lyrics or quote is owned by its legal owner.**

**AN2: I have tweaked the story to make it look better, I wasn't that good before, heh heh. Nothing to worry about, the story remains the same.**

* * *

Inside a dark macabre cave in Ooo, where the afternoon light can't penetrate, lies a strange looking house of only one resident.

The resident was a woman, a trickster vixen. Her name was Marceline Abadeer, The Vampire Queen of yet an unknown place or kingdom. Her looks were stunning, her long raven silk hair and her slender build were of a beautiful combination.

It was magnificent, yet it effectively disguised how ominous she could be just by looking at her.

She was busy composing a new song with her Axe-Bass, her big red double-bladed axe that was fused with a bass guitar.

Her song was mainly about her journal with 500-years worth of memory which she remembered to continue after she was rudely interrupted a long time ago.

The low beat and the quick descending tones made it clear that this 500-year worth of memory was as of sad tales. Marceline sang for a full four minutes and concluded the song with a dramatic finish with a long strum.

She closed the journal and saw the title which reads "Gunter". She remembered that this was a birthday gift near-insane Simon gave to him, before he turned into the Ice King and left. The thought made tears dare to roll down her cheeks but was quickly subsided.

Marceline placed her Axe-Bass on the couch and floated on top the couch to ease herself. The sad reminders of the past made her a bit sad and lonely, especially if she went too deep back to her childhood. She hid these feelings for a long time, it was not important to others therefore she didn't tell anyone, it seemed a bit embarrassing.

Marceline continued to think about her past and her thoughts of it. It was full of hurt, especially the years that are not too far. She delved deeper, thinking all the way back to the most happiest moments of her life. She sighed and quickly shrugged them off, it started to sound sad to her.

The past was gone now and deserves to be mere dust on an old book.

She sat there silently, thinking of a new song, sometimes she would slip back to the past but it she quickly got back to what she was thinking at the first place.

Everything was silent until she heard a plate shatter in her kitchen. Marceline floated straight up and gave a sense of alarm. "Huh? Who's there!?" Marceline shouted, she went closer to see a blue robed lump on the floor. It was the insane king, Ice King. He revealed his face and grinned a bit. It made Marceline sad to see his face, he was the utter reminder of her happiest past that was long gone.

"Oh sorry, Marceline, you were singing and-" Ice King was cut off by a bored sounding Marceline, he was awfully relieved that she wasn't mad.

"You didn't want to disturb me and you decided to sneak in and get some sugar?" Marceline continued, she had to let this slip, she didn't want to hurt one of the last reminders of her past. Ice King nodded and got up his feet and carefully picked the shards. Marceline got a dust pan and a broom and cleaned them instead, Ice King just put his shards on the dust pan and watched Marceline do the rest.

"Again, I'm sorry for breaking your plate and sneaking in your house for some sugar, Gunter ate my sugar again, you see" Ice King explained, hoping that she will understand the situation.

"Nah, don't worry, that's just a guest plate for kicks and parties, I get that all the time" Marceline said happily. She easily forgives her old Simon, even before he became an insane princess-snatching king and especially after she read one his last notes.

"So, can I get some sugar?" Ice King asked once more.

"Sure, it's on the top drawer" Marceline answered, as she returned to her couch.

Ice King took a small plastic of sugar from the drawer and looked at Marceline. He noticed that she seemed a bit down. Marceline was just reminded by her past more, especially with Ice King around, it made her last happy memories seem sad.

Ice King placed the plastic of sugar in his beard and walked to Marceline and sat on the stiff couch. "What's got you down, Marceline?" He asked seeming a bit concerned. She sighed and grabbed her journal and showed the cover to the Ice King.

"Do you remember this?" Marceline asked with doubt, of course he can't remember.

Ice King noticed the word "Gunter" on the cover. "No but I bet Gunter vandalized that book" Ice King said, he really did seem to not care nor remember. "You know, I bring him here sometimes and he just scribbles on stuff" Ice King muttered.

"It's my journal or my diary, in other words" Marceline said softly. Ice King raised an eyebrow, he had no knowledge of this book.

"Why're you showing it to me?" Ice King asked. Marceline sighed and opened the journal up.

"It's one the last things you gave me" Marceline said sadly as she flipped to the first few pages. She read the pages just to give an idea to Ice King.

"_Dear diary, Simon gave me this book for my birthday and asked me to write on this book so that I wont forget him, it made me cry that Simon said that he will leave one day but he said he will be there for me and I just have to trust him in this_" Marceline read sorrowfully, it made her sad on the inside.

"Who's Simon?" Ice King asked confusingly, scratching his beard.

"An old guy, he was the only person to be truly dear to me" Marceline answered with sorrow.

"Interesting, can you read more?" Ice King asked, he always liked to hear good writing.

"Of course not, old man, this is a diary and diaries are supposed to be secret" Marceline answered, she didn't want him to read it anyway, it will be a waste of time, besides, he couldn't remember.

"Aww, pretty please?" Ice King smiled, he sounded childish but this did not impress Marceline.

"No, just go now, please, Ice King" Marceline said sadly, she seem to sound cruel but it made her want to cry.

"Ok then, thanks for the sugar by the way" Ice King said happily, as if there were no sad situations. He stood up, walked to the door and flied away.

As soon as he left, Marceline's tears came out and a teardrop fell to the first page adding more splat marks to the paper. It was because of the last words on the first entry which reads:

"_Don't leave me now, please, Simon_"

Meanwhile, while Ice King was flying back home.

"_Hmm… Marceline's journal would seem interesting to read_" He thought insanely, he wanted to know her secrets, he would think that it would be funny.

He will try to find more about her.


	2. Curiosity

**AN: **Holy sweet Jesus Christ. The Chapter 2 that was here before was actually for my OTHER story. So yeah, sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

As Ice King was flying towards his kingdom, he was thinking of what secrets Marceline had. He thought of many things, one was that she might have some crushes that he didn't know about or things that she hid that he could find.

He arrived at his lair and went straight to his treasure room. The treasure room was filled with gold, gems and magical trinkets which Ice King had obtained while trying to find things to impress the princesses. It was glittering with all the items, he was always amazed with the room, except for one frustrating sight.

He noticed Gunther trying to break gems, thinking they were glass. "Gunther! Get out!" Ice King yelled loudly, he always feared that Gunther might actually break or throw away his gems. The penguin dropped the gem and frowned as he walked out of the room. Ice King noticed the gem that Gunther dropped and picked up the gem and examined it to see if there were any cracks.

The gem was a purple amethyst and it had a good flat cut style. There were no cracks and Ice King remembered what it was. It was the Gem of Chronomancy, Ice King remembered that he used this gem to find out if there were any secrets hidden from him.

Ice King finally thought that he shouldn't just read Marceline's diary, _h__e will actually find the secrets in Marceline's timeline. _He giggled with excitement, he grabbed the gem and waited until night time, while Marceline was asleep.

Ice King spent his time on knowing how the gem worked, he remembered buying it from a wizard. Ice King used it on the princesses and only saw them hitting him or screaming at him, it was full of hate. He realized that it was useless.

But now, he's going to take his chances on Marceline. He didn't try it on her before, mainly because he had no love interest in her. Ice King was now curious on what Marceline has on him but was still interested in finding out crushes and other childish desires.

He returned to the main room and sat on his couch, thinking of what secrets about him Marceline has hid in her timeline.

Ice King examined the gem, it was sparkling and his wizard eyes could see the very magic emanating from it. The magic looked so powerful and he had the utmost confidence that the gem will get him what we wants. He then became bored and decided to test it first before night time came, he wanted to see if it's still working. He noticed Gunther sleeping right beside him, he smiled mischievously and started to apply the gem.

Ice King placed the gem on Gunther's forehead and closed his eyes. He started to hear winds howling and he started to loose control of his body. Ice King suddenly blacked out and he started to feel numb.

* * *

Soon after, Ice King woke up inside an icy cave with just an egg in a nest on the center. He had the gem in his hand, he remembered that if he wanted to get back to his own time, he had to pound the gem to a hard surface.

Ice King noticed a shadow approaching the entrance, he decided to hide himself by flying all the way toward the ceiling. He watched as a scene under him unfold, a man started to approach the entrance of the cave. It was the Ice King in the past. He remembered that this was the time he started to create the Ice Kingdom. "Huh!? How dare this measly item of reproduction stop me!" Past Ice King yelled as he was about to blast it with ice.

Ice King chuckled silently, he remembered that this was the time he almost blasted off Gunther as a baby, and how he spoke like real royalty.

The egg started to crack and a small baby penguin emerged from it. The past Ice King was stopped with pity, it was just a tiny harmless penguin. The penguin wadded towards him quickly and hugged the past Ice King. He took some compassion into him and carried the penguin. "Where's your mother little guy?" Past Ice King asked. The penguin let out a high pitched quack sound. "Gone? That's sad, don't worry I'm gonna take care of you. I'm going to name you Gunther" He said softly as he stroked the penguin. Past Ice King then took the penguin and flew away with it.

Ice King saw enough, the gem was working, he pounded the gem on the ceiling. The gem vibrated and glowed a bit, Ice King started to feel dizzy and tired, he closed his eyes and fell from the ceiling.

Ice King soon woke up in present time inside his liar. He looked at the clock, it was still 4:37. Time was frozen until Ice King came back. He realized the power and nature of the item.

Gunther was still fast asleep, the gem was still at his forehead. Ice King took the gem and grinned, he started to laugh manically, this awoke Gunther and he made his small quack sound again.

Ice King was excited, he will delve into the ancient memory of Marceline and see what she has hid.

There was one thing he forgot, something important. The gem only works if the person has significant timeline to the user,

And Marceline seemed to have more than enough of significance.

Ice King waited more, he was just stroking his beard and thinking about what would he do in her timeline. "_Hmm, I know! Maybe I should play pranks on her!_" Ice King thought mischievously. He chuckled, he thought this will be just a little child's play. He didn't know anything about his past and if it was mentioned, he would never remember anything. It was all because of his cursed crown.

Ice King just laughed with all the playful thoughts he had as he contemplated on his couch.

He waited for such a long time and he realized that he needed some energy, he decided to go to his bedroom and set an alarm. He noticed that it was already 8 o' clock, he set the alarm, placed the crown on the nightstand and lied down on his bed and drifted to sleep.

The clock then struck twelve midnight, Ice King awoke with the alarm he set earlier on. He wiped the crusts from his eyes, stopped the alarm and started to rise from his bed. "Yes… now is the time!" Ice King shouted manically, he took the gem which fell from the couch and he flew away, bolting towards Marceline's house.

Little did he know,

A revelation was about to unfold.


	3. One-in-a-thousand

Ice King bolted towards Marceline's cave, full of excitement and the Gem of Chronomancy within his fist.

Ice King arrived in a mere ten minutes. He landed once he reached the entrance of the cave, he walked towards her house, the lights were off and the door was locked. Ice King tried to look for ways in and he remembered something. Marceline forgot to close her window when Ice King came in awhile ago. He giggled silently and looked for the window that led to her kitchen. He sneaked to the back of the house and to none of his surprise, the window was open. Ice King mouth curled to a mischievous grin. He silently crept inside the window and slowly crept inside her house, trying hard not to make a noise.

The lights were on and the Ice King could see the ladder going to her room. He climbed up and was on the second floor now, where Marceline's room was. She was sleeping while floating in mid-air with her Axe-Bass underneath her. She was wearing her tank top with jeans. She slept facing the entrance of the ladder, Ice King thought she noticed him until his eyes adapted to the dark and saw her eyes closed.

He then made his hand glow with ice magic and the slight blue light wasn't enough to wake Marceline. He quietly crept closer to Marceline until she was within reach of Ice King's hand. He was filled with excitement, he thinks that he will be able to find all these childish secrets about her.

He was wrong…

Ice King placed the gem on her forehead, the gem glowed purple brightly in the dark. He closed his eyes, he felt weakness and numbness once more. He started to lose control of his body until he drifted into an unconscious sleep.

* * *

Ice King woke up, the dimmer sunlight was enough to penetrate his eyes. He got up his feet and he could feel dry ground as he stood up. His eyes were still a bit dim, the landscape seemed to be yellow and he could see structures. The vision became clearer and he quickly widened his eyes in beholding

Ice King was standing in the middle of a barren urban wasteland. Broken cars, shattered buildings and the polluted sky was in front of him. There was smoke and fire, the roads and highways were curled or destroyed, power lines were cut off and the smell of the air was metallic and chemical.

He never saw such a sight, he would usually encounter modern technology and design but never at this degree or state. He looked in awe, he never wondered what the world would look like if it had ended and now he could see it right in front of his eyes.

This scenario is not what he expected.

Ice King flapped his beard and flied to get a better look at the city. The whole place was barren and deserted, it was an apocalyptic dystopia. People were gone yet there were no corpses, kingdoms were nowhere in sight,it was just a huge destroyed city. Ice King behold such sight, it was depressing to look at, he was lucky that he came from the future, not the past, for he was glad that this kind of thing was finished and gone.

Ice King continued to fly around the city, dodging skyscraper to skyscraper, he would sometimes have to fly through narrow holes and tight passes. He kept flying through this dramatic place until he saw two figures which seem to be conversing. Ice King hid behind a huge peeled road which was an old highway and started eavesdrop their conversation. He got a better look at the two figures, one seemed to be a little girl and another seemed to be the girl's father. He started to listen carefully to their conversation.

"It's ok honey, I'm going to come back after you soon" The man seemed to explain, his voice was deep yet with this slight sound of glee, he had this slight inflection in his voice which Ice King could sense, the man was lying.

"But Dad..." A child's voice arose, she sounded so pitiful yet she will be left so cruelly.

The big figure left and walked away out of her sight and went inside a red portal, there was regret on the man's face, it was clear that the man won't come back.

Ice King looked back to the girl and noticed that the little girl was very familiar. "_Marceline?" _Ice King thought, he looked closer, it was Marceline, the bluish pale skin and black hair resembled present Marceline.

Ice King waited for hours, just staring and observing the girl. She seemed so alone and abandoned, even by her own father. She didn't move from her location, she just stayed there waiting for her father or anyone at all. After a few more hours, young Marcy started to cry, she sobbed and the numerous tears rolled down her cheek. She felt abandoned and forgotten.

Ice King was about to go help her but a new figure in a suit with a big hiker's backpack came in, he looked nothing like her father. Ice King noticed that he looked much like him, the white hair, the long nose and the bluish skin and especially the hanging golden crown from his belt resembled Ice King a lot. Ice King noticed his backpack, it was something he found while he was scavenging through Ooo, he found that backpack and took the contents placed it in his "The Past Room".

The man placed his backpack on the ground and ran toward young Marceline, he leaned towards her and wiped the tears off her face without a word, he felt pity for her. Marcy was surprised of the man's sudden appearance and how he looked like. He went to a broken toy shop and grabbed a red teddy bear and gave it to the little girl, she hugged it tight. She immediately stopped crying and she smiled to the man. "Thank you, what's your name?" Marcy asked happily.

"I'm Simon, what's your name and why are you standing here all alone?" Simon asked curiously, it was a one-in-a-thousand odd that he could encounter a small crying girl in the confusion of a huge barren city.

"I'm Marceline but you can call me Marcy. My dad said he will be back but he never returned" Marcy answered sadly as she looked to were her dad left off. Simon took pity, how could her own father leave her in this dangerous ruin?

"It wont be nice here, do you want to go with me?" Simon offered, he didn't want this girl to die lonely, not less, die in this wasteland.

"Please, let me come with you" Marcy pleaded happily, Simon smiled and took her hand.

"Come on, we got a whole world ahead of us, Marcy" Simon jokingly remarked.

Marcy giggled and looked at him. "Yeah, right, Simon" Marcy remarked, they both laughed.

Simon picked up his backpack and they went on their way, holding each other's hands.

Ice King was a bit affected because of this encounter. What he found strange is that Simon had the exact same crown of Ice King and nonetheless looks as him, he began to wonder if that was him in this part of Marceline's timeline. He started to want to finding out more about his "past" of Marceline.

Ice King was now more inclined to continue following this strange duo.


	4. Getting To Know

The duo was walking through the empty streets, in the middle of the city. It was near silent and only the voice of the Simon and Marcy can be heard, apart from the burning fires and wind howls. "So what're you gonna name your new friend?" Simon asked Marcy as he looked at her teddybear.

At the top, Ice King was watching them, creeping to roof and rubble, spying on them as he eavesdropped and observed their conversation. He was curious about these two and why he ended up on this part of her timeline.

"_Oh darn, the gem only takes me to when I was in a person's timeline!" _Ice King remembered, he wanted to pound the gem somewhere but he seemed to inclined in knowing how he was involved in this. "_Maybe I should go home later" _Ice King doubted, he was curious and curiosity was the reason this situation started.

"Hmm… Maybe Franky?" Marcy answered unsurely, Simon chuckled at her answer.

"That's too simple, how about Hambo?" Simon remarked sarcastically, he pointed to a billboard which advertised a brand name "Hambo" which was roast ham. Marcy laughed at his suggestion.

"Yeah, Hambo's a nice name" Marcy answered.

"You sure?" Simon asked, he was sarcastic but he didn't expect her to accept the name.

"Yup, you said it and it sounds good too. He's gonna be my second best-friend, next to you, of course" Marcy answered happily. She then placed Hambo in a space between the laces of her shirt. Simon was a bit flattered by her warm answer.

"Well, I'm sure he'll make a good friend" Simon affirmed strongly. Marcy smiled and they continued to walk.

Ice King continued to watch them from afar. He noticed how Simon's voice was quite similar to his, only with a more smoother difference.

Ice King started to see a group of strange creatures fast approaching them in the distance. It seemed to be disgusting square shaped humanoids with three large holes that had green slime dripping out. The duo was quickly alerted by the creature's presence of hostility.

"Simon, what are those?" Marcy asked fearfully, it looked horrifying and they started to moan.

"Stand back, Marcy!" Simon commanded, Marcy took a step back and watched Simon. He seemed to know these creatures.

Simon grabbed the crown from his belt and stood in front of the group of mutants. The mutants started to sprint towards him, their slimes were now oozing out more, they were hungry for flesh.

"_C'mon Simon, you can do this_" Simon mumbled to encourage himself. Marcy watched, there was something not right with the crown that Simon was about to wear.

Ice King watched the scene from a glassless window, he knew the effects of the crown and he thought Simon was crazy to try it on.

Simon then placed the crown on his head, his beard and hair grew larger and his teeth became sharper. "Come children! Let me make you feel the powers of frost and snow!" Simon was no longer himself, he was a madman.

He casted powerful ice winds toward the group of mutants, freezing anything in its path. Marcy watched in horror, Simon didn't seem the same when he was wearing the crown.

Ice King was astonished that Simon became him for a time, Ice King started to have this idea that Simon was really him. "_Was that me? I sound too royal..._" Ice King asked himself in his mind.

Simon faced Marcy and made a grin. "Come Gunter! We will teach all the people my power!" Simon eyes glowed as he shouted to Marcy.

"Simon! Stop!" Marcy grabbed a rock on the ground and threw it to the crown. Fortunately, the rock was able to topple the crown off Simon's head. Ice King was impressed with this heroic act and slightly whistled when the rock hit the crown

Simon fell down and the crown landed right beside him.

Marcy ran towards his limp body to see if he was alright. She kneeled, held his head and tried slapping him. "Simon, wake up!" Marcy shouted as she slapped him gently on the cheek.

For a split-second, Ice King thought Simon was gone. "M-Marceline? What happened?" Simon whispered as his eyes slowly opened to her face.

"You became crazy and you froze all those monsters!" Marcy explained quickly. Simon stood up and Marcy let go of him. He picked up his crown and placed it on his belt. Marcy approached him and grabbed his belt. "Simon, please don't ever do that again" Marcy pleaded softly as she looked at him with a sad face.

"I...I'll try…" Simon hesitated, the crown was the reason he was still alive, he couldn't just let it go. Marcy nodded and they continued walking. She had this horrible thought, she started fear that the crown would one day take Simon away,

Forever.

* * *

Ice King continued to follow them from the buildings, he felt pity for the small duo and he wondered if Simon would ever let go and slip away from reality.

"How'd you get that crown anyway?" Marcy curiously asked.

"I bought it from an old man in Scandinavia, really far north" He explained near quietly. "He said it was cursed, I didn't believe him and I just payed him and went on my way" He continued, "I put it on when I got home and… crazy stuff happened and my slowly life began to crumble: I lost my fiancé, I accidentally froze my home, everyone moved out of town and I became...alone" Simon said sadly.

"Sad…" Marcy remarked, she felt sympathy for Simon. "Well, at least you got me" Marcy looked back up to him with a smile, meeting each other's eyes.

Simon was flattered much, he believed that both of them were the only friends of each other. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Ice King smiled at that bit of conversation, he was warmed by her words.

"_What an angel…" _ Ice King commented softly at her response.

Ice King continued to eavesdrop them, they would talk about each other and how their lives turned out. He was able to get some information about Simon, he had a wealthy past but with a bad ending. He was an archeologist with wealth, he had earned himself a fiancé and he had mansion near his hometown. Marcy was fascinated by his past. "_Wow… That's some past" _Ice King thought. He seemed to be a bit more interested in his far past.

Marcy talked about her life in turn, she lived in the city with her mother. She had a caring mother and a father that she rarely saw, her dad would always be on "business trips" that he won't explain to her.

Simon took pity for the little girl, even her own father would allow her to feel alone.

As they were walking, they noticed a run-down fast-food restaurant, it still seemed to be good enough and the windows and doors were shut, meaning that it still wasn't scavenged so much.

Marcy's stomach grumbled at the sight of the restaurant. Simon chuckled and Marcy laughed along. "So, Marcy lets take a quick meal on that fast food, I bet they still got some burgers in there" Simon said.

"Yeah, let's go, I'm really hungry" Marcy remarked happily. The duo ran toward the restaurant. Ice King observed them from afar but he was forced to go to ground level and listen to them as they were going indoors. He sneaked inside from the backdoor of the restaurant and crawled under a large dusty counter. There was space enough for him to be in a fetal position. He then heard the glass pane of the restaurant shatter. The duo entered the restaurant through the windows.

"Wow, this place sure needs some renovation" Simon commented as he looked around.

"I'll go check the place behind the counters" Marcy said as she walked to the counters, searching for food.

Luckily, Ice King was well hidden by the darkness of the space, there was no light to activate the small lightbulb inside the space.

Marcy went inside the counter stations to look for something to eat. She was right next to of Ice King, trying to see if there was food on the stations.

"_I hope she doesn't see me, I hope she doesn't see me…" _Ice King babbled in his thoughts, he then noticed two burgers wrapped in plastic just right beside him.

He threw them on the floor. Marcy noticed the burgers and leaned down to get them. Ice King could see her face as she picked up the burgers but thankfully, she wasn't able to notice him.

"Hey, Simon! I found something to eat!" Marcy yelled, she raised the hamburgers in the air and she went outside the counter area. Ice King sighed with relief.

"Woah! Burgers, hadn't eaten those for awhile" Simon remarked. He sat down on a table, ready to eat his meal.

"Do you drink soda, Marcy?" Simon asked. Marceline smiled at the mention of the drink.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I love soda" Marcy exclaimed, she didn't have soda for some time.

"Oh, because I only have water" Simon said sarcastically, sounding sad.

"Aww…" Marcy reacted disappointingly.

She walked towards his table and sat in front of him.

"Psst… Marcy, I have surprise" Simon whispered.

"What?" Marcy whispered back.

"I got soda!" Simon pulled out bottled soda out of his backpack on the floor. He was toying with little girl

"Simon, you got me!" Marcy said happily as they both laughed.

Marcy gave Simon a burger and Simon gave Marcy soda. He then pulled out bottled water from his backpack. Marcy was a bit embarrassed knowing that she had some privilege.

Simon took a bite from his burger and drank a bit from his water while Marcy ate her burger fast, and quickly drank her soda.

"You really love eating don't you?" Simon asked.

"I've been waiting food for hours" Marcy remarked.

Ice King found the conversation kinda comforting, they sounded like they were good friends even if they just met. Their companionship was well-built even from the start.

After a few more minutes, Ice King heard their burps and was soon accompany by laughs. "So, Simon, where are we gonna go next?" Marcy asked happily.

"Anywhere the wind takes us, there's nothing to do left but try to live" Simon answered sadly.

"I think we should find things to do" Marcy suggested. Simon nodded slowly as he picked up his backpack.

Marcy stood up and held Simon's hand.

"Let's go find things to do" Simon said cheerfully.


	5. Bonding Feelings

Ice King sneaked out through the back door and went to the roof. He saw the duo walk out of the restaurant, satisfied with their meal.

"Marcy, what do you think of playgrounds?" Simon asked, Marcy looked at him with the sense of joy.

"I love playgrounds!" Marcy exclaimed, she remembered how her mother would bring her to a playground once a week every night.

"Really? I know one playground that's just for you" Simon said nicely, he wanted Marcy to play for a bit. Simon then led Marcy through criss-crossing roads and confusing turns which Marcy didn't remember, all she did was follow Simon.

Ice King followed them and noticed them nearing a big rusted playground from the distance. He landed on a nearby roof of a ruined building and watched them from there.

Marcy became cheerful on the sight of the playground, she hadn't played for awhile She ran as soon as they got nearer toward the rusty playground castle and tried out all the slides and toys. Even if they were rusty, they were still in usable shape.

Simon sat on a stone stool which had a view of the front of the playground, he looked over Marcy as she played on the playground. He wanted Marcy to cherish every memory, not frown upon them. Simon predicted that one day, when he was gone, he will be one of the last, if not only, happiest memories she will ever have.

Simon surveyed the playground and noticed a swing that was still in good condition, he walked towards it and called out for Marcy. "Hey! Marcy you want to play on the swing?" Simon yelled as he asked.

She slid down a slide and approached Simon. "Sit here and I'll push you" Simon offered warmly. He wiped the swing's seat to rid it of dust, Marcy quickly sat on it. "You ready, Marcy?" Simon asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, Simon!" Marcy answered with determination. Simon pushed her and she swung to the air. She laughed, she enjoyed the moment. "_Weeeee!_" She shouted gleefully.

Ice King watched them from the rooftop as they enjoy their moments. "_This what I'm missing?" _Ice King asked himself in his mind.

"_So this is what Marceline was talking about…" _Ice King thought to himself, he remembered that Marceline would plead for Ice King to remember. He didn't know what it meant, until now. He felt guilty now, that he forgot, it was like he abandoned her and left her to be depressed.

Simon kept pushing her to the air, every swing fueled Marcy's laughter. After five more minutes, the swings started to became weaker until Simon finally stopped.

"Ok.. your old bag of bones is tired…" Simon said exhaustingly, he sat down on a rusty bench and drank some water from his backpack.

Marcy got on her feet and sat beside Simon. She had this thought that these happy memories would be all gone, if Simon was going to go, he would at least stay with her long enough.

"Simon… About the crown" Marcy said sadly, the thought of losing Simon forever came back.

"Yeah? What about it?" Simon asked as he took the crown from his belt. He knew her thought it mind.

"What will I do when the crown takes you and all this... is gone?" Marcy answered sadly, she looked at the ground with a sad face. Tears were forming up, she resisted them though. Simon embraced her and held her cheeks as she looked at her.

"All you can do is forgive me, got it? When I don't remember a thing, just remember me, Marcy" Simon encouraged. Marcy nodded, she knew for a fact Simon knows that the crown will one day take him away for eternity. Marcy hugged Simon for the first time, she nearly cried to the point where she could feel the tears trying to leave her eyes. Simon felt pity and he hugged her back, the child was so innocent and pitiful. He couldn't abandon her, not now, not ever.

Ice King can hear them, their voices would echo through the whole block. He sighed deeply, he had empathy for the two.

_"I'm sorry, Marceline" _Ice King thought to himself as he frowned. He realized that he could see the scenes unfolding in front of him now, everything Marceline told him about was happening right now. It made him feel more guilty, he started to want to reconcile himself, but in what manner?

Simon stood up from the bench and picked up his backpack. Marcy then stood up too and held his hand. "Come on, Marcy, we should set up camp, it's about to go dark" Simon said as he looked at the dimming daylight. "We'll go sleep under the playground" Simon walked towards the playground with Marcy, he let go of her for awhile and crawled under and examined the space.

Fortunately, the space was big enough for both of them to fit and it would hide them easily from the mutants. "Come Marcy, the space is ok!" He called out to assure her. Marcy soon followed and sat down beside him.

Simon took off his backpack and put it horizontally down, he was relieved by the feeling of taking off that burdensome backpack in a tight space. The space under the playground was big enough to let Simon sit and Marcy stand up.

Simon took the bedroll from his backpack and unfurled it in front of Marcy. "Here, Marcy, lay down" Simon offered as he patted on the bedroll. Simon decided that he will just sleep on the ground, with the backpack as his pillow.

Marcy sat on bedroll she wasn't that tired yet.

Ice King glided to the playground, silently landed and watched them just above. He could peek with the little space of the flooring right on top of them. Simon took something from his backpack and pulled it out.

"Hey Marcy" Simon said near quietly. Marcy looked at him with a smile and a curious look.

"Say cheese!" He took a picture of Marcy. The shot was perfect, Marcy was smiling softly while looking at the camera. Marcy giggled at the shot. The picture processed and was soon printed out of the camera.

"Can you take another one?" Marcy asked happily. She moved beside Simon. He got the idea, she wanted a picture that contained both of them together.

Simon flipped the camera to face them and put it far back with both of his hands.

"1,2 and... 3!" He took a shot, the picture printed. Simon took the picture and blew on it, the picture then became less blurry and it revealed the picture. It was a good shot, the picture showed them together, smiling at the camera.

"Pretty nice, Simon" Mary commented, Simon nodded in her approval. He returned the camera back inside his bag but he still held the pictures.

Marcy went back to her bedroll, the sunlight was getting even dimmer until it finally turned dark. The whole place was silent now, the fires burning and the wind slightly whistling can be heard to at least fill the silence of an apocalypse.

"Well, Marcy, time to go to sleep" Simon said, he lied his head down on his backpack and Marcy started to sleep on her bedroll.

Ice King was still watching them, it was getting tiring and less interesting, until Simon sat down and pulled out a small candle and lit it up with a match.

_"What could he be doing while Marceline's asleep?" _Ice King thought to himself, he wondered why Simon would be awake while Marcy was asleep. Simon took a pen from his chest pocket and started write on the first of the pictures.

Ice King was able read the words Simon was scribbling, they looked quite familiar:

_"Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?_

_It must be so confusing for a little girl…_

_But I know you will need me here with you _

_But I'm losing myself_

_And I'm afraid that I'll loose you too"_

Ice King remembered the words, it was part of the lyrics he made with Marceline. He became more inclined to watch, Simon took the next picture and scribbled on it next.

_"This magic keeps me alive, but it's making crazy_

_But I need to save you…_

_But who's going to save me?_

_Please forgive me for whatever I do_

_When I don't remember you…"_

Simon let a tear fall and it splat on the picture. He looked at the sleeping Marcy, making him frown a bit. He pulled out a book and a stick of glue from his backpack and opened the book.

The book he pulled out seemed to be a scrapbook of all his memories, it might have been his attempts to always remember the past. There were pictures of his home, family and background. They were filled with so much apologies and depressing thoughts.

Ice King remembered the scrapbook from his "The Past Room", he remembered that he ripped some of the pages for lyrics inspiration.

Simon pasted the two pictures on the scrapbook. The glue he put was only a few strokes, he seemed to want it to be removed in the future. He then wrote a few words on top of the page where he placed the pictures.

_"Marceline… not so lonely anymore" _Simon scribbled on the top part of the page. He closed the book and placed it back inside his backpack.

Ice King quickly got off ground level before Simon faced up when he tried to lay down. "_Phew, that was a close one_" Ice King thought, He got back to a roof and decided to spend his night there, he wanted to continue following the duo until the next day.

He forgot another piece of instruction though. If the user of the gem sleeps in the time traveling state.

He unstably accelerates in time,

By one year.


	6. Fear

**Author's Note: This kinda puts continuation in the episode "Simon and Marcy"**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the series.**

* * *

Ice King waked up once again to the dimmer sunlight, he thought that he overslept, the gem was still in his pocket. It seemed to be be afternoon. "Huh? Wha?" He woke up, Ice King wiped the crusts of his eyes and straightened his beard. He flew back to the playground to see if they were still there but they were no where in sight. "They're not here?" Ice King noticed, he searched for them. The city seemed to be more in disrepair and a lot more dusty.

He continued to search for them, flying around the city for more than ten minutes. Ice King finally noticed an icy breeze coming from underneath him. He looked down on an alleyway and saw Simon going crazy again.

Simon then went down to ground level, staring until he suddenly got to his senses and knocked the crown off his head. Ice King was astonished. He realized that there were frozen mutants in front of him and he quickly grabbed something from a pink slimy mass.

Simon went inside a car, Ice King silently followed and landed on another rooftop to at least hear their conversation. Luckily, the car was opened and the sound was able to project out.

"Simon, my name is Marcy, not Gunter remember?" Marcy frowned sadly, she was named Gunter, the after-effects of the crown were getting stronger. The madness was slowly consuming him permanently.

"Huh? What? G-Gunter, I mean Marcy!" Simon snapped back to his senses, he was slipping away.

"Simon, it's getting worse" Marcy remarked sadly. "Please Simon, Please don't ever do that again… You promised…" Marcy reminded sorrowfully, she started to cry, tears started to stream down her eyes. Simon felt guilty, he did it to save her but in the process, he broke a promise important to her and himself.

He placed his left hand on her left cheek and tried to explain why he did it. "I'm sorry Marcy but I did for you" Simon explained softly, the child's mind was sensitive, he did not want to hurt it even more.

"Just please don't do that Simon" Marcy reassured, she didn't want to lose him. Simon nodded and carried Marcy as they walked through the frozen mutants.

"Come on, Marcy. Let's get our backpack…" Simon said as they left the alley, backtracking their movements.

Ice King stealthily followed them, rooftop to rooftop. He thought deeply, he thought on how this turn of events were too quick.

The two soon reached the spot where the backpack dropped and Simon tried checking if the items inside were damaged. "Simon, it's my birthday today, remember?" Marcy reminded him, she was already turning seven. Ice King soon realized that he did accelerate in time by a year.

Simon remembered a good birthday gift for her, he remembered that he was able to obtain an empty book before while he was crazy. "Oh yes, I got the perfect birthday gift for you" Simon said as he rustled through his stuff, looking for the book. He found it and pulled the book out. Marcy was excited that she will get her birthday present from Simon.

The word "Gunter" was carved on it, he was supposed to give it to Marcy the fourth time he went crazy but was able to snap to his senses before giving it to her.

Simon gave the book with a pen from his chest pocket to Marcy. She remembered the book but still liked it. "Now, Marcy, always write on this diary, so you wont forget me" Simon explained, Marcy opened the book, it had almost a hundred pages.

"One day, Marcy, when I'm gone, you'll need that to remember me" Simon said once more. Marcy took the words by heart, she started to think that the end was near. She ran to Simon and embraced him, she slowly started to cry.

Simon was astonished by her sudden movement but he quickly gave in and hugged her back. "Don't leave me now, please, Simon…" She said with sorrow.

"It's alright Marcy, you will just have to trust me in this" Simon remarked, he knew that his end was near, the insanity was slowly consuming him and Marcy would be the last person he will ever know. Marcy let go and she nodded to Simon.

"For now, we have to keep moving" Simon continued, he rearranged the backpack and reattached the laces, luckily they could be tied back together. He then carried the backpack with him and held Marcy's hand.

The clouds started to darken and thunder can be heard from afar. "Let's go find some shelter, this kind of rain scares me" Simon suggested, small drizzles started to come.

They ran to the nearest house that still had a door. The duo quickly ran inside a small sub-urban house and locked the door shut.

Ice King noticed the drizzles and sneaked in the top floor of the house through the window. Fortunately, Ice King was in a separate room that was locked. The duo decided to stay in the room beside where Ice King was, ignoring the locked room.

The house was dusty and the furniture was scattered everywhere. The place was dimly lit by the lightbulbs running on a dying emergency generator. Cobwebs resided in the small rooms and the windows were shattered. At this state of disrepair, there was surely peep hole.

Marcy quickly slept on a ripped mattress to recover from her fever. Simon waited for her to go to a deep sleep, he seemed to want to do something. Marcy finally got to sleep, Simon took note and was about to update his scrapbook, he already had more than twenty pages with his memories with Marcy.

Ice King could see the book, Simon was right beside the peep hole. He noticed him scribbling on another picture. He found the words familiar until he noticed the relation, the words that Simon wrote was his first part in Marceline's song.

"_Marceline…_

_I could feel myself slipping away…_

_I can't remember what it made me say_

_But I remember that I saw you frown_

_I swear it wasn't me…_

_It was the crown"_

Simon's tears rolled down his cheeks, the teardrops dropped down to the scrapbook page and he cried even more as he turned the pages of his memories. After more than ten minutes of browsing, he closed the scrapbook and placed it back inside his backpack.

Simon laid down on a ripped mattress beside Marcy, got a nearby blanket and quickly drifted to sleep. Time went on and after five minutes, the loud cracking of thunder can be heard, the flash and sound awoke Marcy but not Simon.

Ice King noticed her and continued to observe Marcy. She picked up her diary which she slept with and sat right beside the peep hole where Ice King was looking. She decided to make her first entry since she can't sleep.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Simon gave me this book for my birthday and asked me to write on this book so that I wont forget him,_

_It made me cry that Simon said that he will leave one day but he said he will be there for me and I just have to trust him in this._

_Don't leave me now, please, Simon…"_

Ice King was dumbfounded, this was the same thing Marceline told him when she read from her journal. _"Poor kid…" _Ice King thought as he felt pity for the little girl. Marcy started to cry, she let one tear roll and the tear splat on the book, leaving a mark. She then closed the book and the thunderstorm let out another great thunder.

Marcy squealed and quickly got to the mattress where Simon was. She tried hard to sleep but the thunderstorm kept roaring. She hugged Hambo tightly, hoping that he will help her sleep. "It's ok Marcy, I got you" Simon said softly as he placed his blanket on Marcy, leaving him uncovered by the blanket.

Marcy was quickly soothed by his words and felt comfort. Simon hugged her tightly and Marcy slowly drifted to sleep. They were silent and Simon was still awake, he was awakened by that kind of thunder and the squealing of Marcy.

Ice King was still watching but he decided to wait for some time, he didn't sleep, he feared that he might miss something in one year. He waited for hours, sitting silently and playing with his ice powers.

After a few more minutes, he started to hear moans and growls, it was the sound of the mutants. A great number of them were approaching.


	7. Sacrifice

Simon was alerted by the sounds of the mutants. He covered Marcy's ears hoping that she won't wake up. He was shivering, the sounds of the horde of mutants were approaching, the cracking of the thunder storm made it worse.

Ice King looked out of the window and saw a disgusting parade of mutants. They seem to alerted by something or someone. He remembered that these were the mutants Simon froze awhile ago and now they're seeking vengeance with a bigger and more fierce group. He heard the mutants enter the house, about three were sent to check the house for them.

Simon held Marcy tightly in his arms. Luckily, the door was locked and the mutants checking the house weren't able to enter. "_Mother, Mother, Mother…" _Simon babbled softly, the mutants will stop at nothing to find their prey.

The mutants abruptly stopped marching, all of them roared loudly in unison. They sensed Simon inside the room, they got his scent. Fortunately, Marcy was blanketed in cloth, hiding her scent.

The mutants roared louder and began charging in the house. The door was banging but it held back since mutants were prone to be weaker than an average human, they depended on their numbers to overwhelm people and as the numbers of the mutants grew behind the door, Simon knew he had little choices. A sacrifice needed to be made.

Simon hugged Marcy one last time, he cried and his tears started to stream down his cheeks. He knew what he needed to do to save her, he had one last choice and this choice was unavoidable, it was either he dies with Marcy in his arms or he will save her at the cost of himself.

"_I'm sorry…_" He whispered softly, more mutants started to enter through the windows, some were dumb enough to pound the locked front door. Simon quickly let go of Marcy and grabbed the crown resting beside his mattress. He had a final act that he needed to do.

Simon held the crown tightly and he climbed out of the window. He stood on top of the roof canopy facing the crowd of mutants, they haven't noticed him yet. "Hey you freak shows! Is it me you want!?" Simon taunted loudly. The mutants were alarmed by him.

The mutants inside the house ran outside to see what was going on. Fortunately, this saved Marcy from being caught in the confusion. Ice King peeked from the window to see the scene outside, the mutants weren't able to notice him.

Simon raised the crown on top of his head with both of his arms. He glanced at Marcy one last time and more tears dropped from his eye. "Please forgive me for whatever I do… When I don't remember you…." Simon told her as if she could hear him now. He faced the horde again, they started to climb the roof to get him, they were coming from all directions. "I love you, Marcy" Simon whispered as one last tear drop came out of his eye. "Sorry…" His last words were…

He closed his eyes and put on the crown, forever sealing his fate.

His eyes widened, whitened and glowed blue, his hairs started to grow longer, his nose reached the maximum length and his teeth became even sharper. His suit ripped out to a blue robe. His hands glowed and he casted his first beam of ice.

He effectively froze two mutants, causing the horde to became more enraged. Simon flew on top of the center of the crowd and casted avalanches of ice towards them.

Thunder crackled and roared and the rain poured heavily as he annihilated every mutant, making sure they were frozen for an eternity. He laughed manically, he continued to freeze the helpless horde. He started to turn rain into hail, hurting and crippling mutants as the heavy ice skirmished them.

"Pathetic disgusting freaks!" Simon shouted with the voice of a madman. He froze more of them, they started throw rocks at him but they were ineffective and most of them missed. The mutants started to lose morale, some of them started to run, others stayed to fight but were frozen in turn.

Some of the mutants tried to jump toward Simon through the roofs but were quickly subsided by beams of ice or missing and falling into the hard cement or onto their own brethren.

The horde started to become more afraid as he froze most of their numbers making them suffer heavy casualties. After a few more moments, all of the mutants were afraid now, they started to run, they were afraid to be frozen for an eternity.

They were quickly tailed by Simon, freezing every single mutant. He followed the routing mutants to the center of city until he and the mutants were no where in sight.

Ice King still peeked out, he was astonished by Simon's sacrifice. He realized that all Simon wanted was Marcy to be safe,

Even if it costs his sanity.

The rain subsided and the sunlight hiding behind the dark clouds penetrated the windows. Even with sunlight, the frozen mutants were never thawed nor watered.

Ice King stopped peeking and returned to the peep hole. He noticed the blanket rustle a bit, after a few more rustles Marcy came out of the blanket and bolted up.

"Simon!" She shouted with tears welling up her eyes, she looked outside and saw the frozen mutants and worse, Simon was nowhere to be found. She walked back inside and sat on her bedroll, she started to cry harder than she ever did before. The day she dread became true.

Marcy looked like she cried like never before in her life, her heart melted and her mind was extremely hurt. She hugged Hambo hoping that she will feel better just like how she did when she first met Simon. The reminders of the past started to make her sad now.

Ice King thought of something to do, he had to act. He needed to reconcile himself to Marceline, he would not let this go. He wanted to keep his old promise: To make Marcy happy.

He went outside his room and stood in front of Marcy's door, he could hear the crying and sobbing. She would sometimes say "Why?" between her sobs. Ice King sighed and knocked on the door slowly.

Marcy let out a small gasp and she hugged Hambo tightly. "Who's there?" She asked, the inflection of her crying made her sound sad.

"A friend of Simon" Ice King answered through the door. Marcy's eyes widened and she was dumbfounded, how could there be anyone left?

She slowly opened the door and was shocked to see the insane Simon, his eyes, long hair, nose and robe made her tremble at the result of Simon. She started to mouth words, she was unnerved by him.

"Shh shhh, Don't be scared, Marceline…" Ice King soothed, Marcy's eyes widened, she noticed that he called her by her real name. Ice King then leaned down to her level, Marcy was a bit scared of his appearance. "Simon just wanted me to tell you something" Ice King whispered.

"W-what is it?" Marcy said softly yet nervously, she was still afraid of him but not that much anymore.

"He wanted you to know, that he loved you so much and he only put on the crown just to save you" Ice King whispered back with a happy tone. Marcy's started cry more, she was cheered by his words, and she quickly accepted this man. "He told me...that even when he was gone, you will always be in his heart and you will never forget him" Ice King continued.

Marcy nodded, wiped her nose and smiled to Ice King, he smiled back at the girl. "What's your name mister?" Marcy asked.

"I'm Ice King, I came here a thousand years from the future to see how you turned out" He explained, he was embarrassed to say what he really came for. Marcy was astonished, she became curious by this time traveler.

"What's it like out there? How did I turn out, Ice King?" Marcy asked curiously.

"All I can say is, you were a good woman and everyone liked you in the end, just remember what Simon did for you. He was with you, so that you will always be happy, even when he was gone…" Ice King continued to explain. Marcy took these words by heart.

"Now Marcy, I want you to do something. Pretend that I never talked to you but you will always understand what I said, Ok?" Ice King asked, he feared that he might break the future somehow and that interaction with present Marceline would be different.

Marcy nodded and Ice King stood up. "Well, it's time for me to go" Ice King said as he took the gem from his pocket and was about to pound it to the wall.

"Mister Ice King, can I ask you one last question?" Marcy asked before he left. Ice King faced her, he allowed just one more question.

"Will Simon be there?" Marcy continued. Ice King simply smiled,

"You'll see" Ice King answered softly. Marcy smiled and nodded.

Ice King pounded the gem to the wall. He felt dizzy and he closed his eyes. He started to hear wind howling loudly and he started lose control over himself. His body became numb and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Ice King soon woke up, time started to run again. He was still in Marceline's house and she was still sleeping. Ice King was relived that everything still turned out to be the same.

The gem was still at her forehead and she was hugging something, Ice King looked closer to see. It was actually her old friend, Hambo. It was always with her now, making her ex-boyfriend unable to sell it

Ice King took the gem from her forehead and smiled at her. He stood up and he noticed one different detail in Marceline's house.

There was a portrait on the night desk. Ice King looked closer and lit it up with his ice magic.

It was the picture Simon took a long time ago, him and Marcy, together. There were words scribbled on the bottom and it was written in Marceline's calligraphy:

"_With me, to make me happy, even when he's gone_"

Ice King smiled at the portrait and sat down as he held it. He contemplated as he looked into the picture, so many moments and memories were kept in just one picture. He suddenly remembered something, he remembered taking the picture and writing on the back. It made him tear, he did not know how he was affected, but yet, he sobbed at the thought.

The lights suddenly opened and an awake Marceline was floating at the edge of the room where the switch was. "Ah hah!" She shouted. Ice King was shocked and he quickly placed the portrait back on the nightstand.

"Ice King! What are you doing here!?" Marceline demanded, Ice King was relieved that Marcy followed his instructions to pretend that nothing happened.

"I see that it worked…" Ice King remarked.

"What worked!?" Marceline asked, demanding answers. Ice King raised his gem to show it to Marceline. She was dumbfounded, she realized that this was the exact time was the time he travelled back in time. "No way… You actually just did that?" Marceline gasped, he remembered that Ice King held this gem to return back in time.

"Yup…" Ice King answered, he felt this sense of triumph. Marceline floated towards him and sat beside him. She was a bit embarrassed that Ice King would do such act like he was Simon.

"Thanks... Without your advice I wouldn't have avoided a lot of breakdowns" Marceline said with the tone of thankfulness.

"Nah, don't mention it, it's the job of your old buddy Simon to keep you happy, right?" Ice King said jokingly yet he meant it.

"Yeah… Did Simon say anything before he left?" Marceline curiously asked.

"Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you" Ice King answered saying it how Simon said it. Marceline was affected by his words.

"Did he say anything more?" Marceline continued to ask.

"Well… If I can remember… I love you, Marcy" Ice King answered embarrassingly, it sounded as if he was telling it to her directly. Marceline smiled to the ground, not minding the last part.

"He said one more thing" Ice King continued Marceline looked at him and raised and eyebrow.

"Sorry… he said, before putting it on" Ice King explained. Marceline sighed and she frowned a bit.

"Well, it's sad that Simon will never come back" Marceline remarked. This reminded Ice King how Simon never returned when he chased down the routing mutant horde.

"Marceline, remember what you said? A long time ago?" Ice King reminded her. Marceline looked at him again, wondering what he meant.

"At least you got me" Ice King continued. Marceline realized that he wasn't simply reminding her, she realized that the words came from him. Marceline started to tear and she quickly embraced Ice King.

"Thanks…" She said once more. She let go and wiped the tears off her eyes.

Ice King smiled and he stood up. "Well, it's time for me to go home, all that time traveling business is tiring, you know?" Ice King said, the day was over and he seemed to be a bit exhausted.

Ice King started to go down the ladder, Marceline followed him. He walked out of the front door and Marceline waved goodbye.

"Goodbye, Simon!" Marceline joked.

"Bye, Marcy!" Ice King answered back jokingly as he flied outside back to his kingdom.

Marceline shut the door and quickly went back to her room. She smiled at the portrait and picked it up and held it.

"Thanks, Simon" She said to the portrait happily, giving the portrait a kiss and going back to sleep, hugging Hambo.

* * *

**Author's Note: Disregard what was past written in this note.**


	8. Simon

Meanwhile, back in Ice King's lair.

He was already sleeping, having been tired from traveling as he watched the timeline of Marceline. His sleep would usually be undisturbed and restful, the comfort of his ice bed covered in fur was heaven to him,

But not this time.

Ice King's eyes slowly opened, he had no idea how he was awakened. His eyes opened wider, he expected to see the blue background of his lair but instead... he awakened to a man in a suit.

It was Simon.

Ice King quickly bolted up and stared in confusion and awe, he had no idea why he was standing there. Simon seemed to glow bright, Ice King had no idea why.

He started to speak, his words were plain simple. "_Thank you..." _ He said softly in a voice that seemed to echo, Ice King realized why he was there and he slowly nodded.

"You're welcome" Ice King replied warmly. Simon smiled at him and he waved his hand, he started to glow brighter until it consumed him. The glow slowly subsided to reveal nothing. He was gone.

Ice King blinked, he was dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of his past self. "Woah..." He commented, he then sat down on his bed and contemplated. It was strange, Simon's appearance made him seem to know who he was.

Gunter's head popped out with a frowned face, he let out his kind of quack. Ice King's face became astonished, he seemed to be affected of what the penguin said. "I was talking to myself!?" He exclaimed, that seemed so strange, he knew that Simon was just right in front of him awhile ago.

Ice King's face started to form until his face seemed to show happiness. "Go back to sleep Gunter, daddy's just had a dream" He explained, Gunter nodded and he got out of sight.

Ice King then lied down again on his bed and smiled, the encounter was touching to him.

His eyes became dreamy and he started to slowly drift to sleep.

"_Always there..._" He whispered, before closing his eyes and returning to slumber.

**T****HE END**

* * *

**AN: OK! I'm finally over this story, my tweaking made me want to add one last bit. **

**Hope you guys liked it, goodbye.**


End file.
